


绮念

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	绮念

他身上几乎一点肉也没有，摸起来一定不舒服。

K第一次见到N时就这么想。

此时的N还想不到面前这个可以称之为后辈的人对自己抱有怎样的绮念。

1\. 最先触到的是手。

K比N高出一点，那手臂抬了些许角度，把手放在了K的肩上。

K今天是来练舞的，穿的是黑色的工字背心，温热又带点潮意的手掌覆着他的肩膀，稍长的手指甚至能触到他凸起的肩胛骨。

N难为情地收回手，为把手汗抹在了来人的身上感到不好意思。未能完整地打一个招呼，就又急忙地被其他老师叫走了去。

汗水蒸发之后，留下一点盐分在肩上，又融进他自己的汗水里，沾湿那一小片皮肤。

他小心翼翼地跟在队伍的最后头，学着先他几天进来的孩子，背着手练习基础步伐。舞蹈老师看这个新来的小孩勉强能跟上，也不再特意去留意他。只是看见他做起全身练习时愈发不自在的动作，不免拿些小孩子最怕的怪力乱神的玩意儿去调笑几句。

“K君的肩要和脚步一起动起来呀，难道说有什么东西在你的肩上吗？”

他反手摸了摸，分神去回忆那只手的触感，只想起拇指贴近颈侧的酥痒。

他歪了歪头。

2.然后摸到的是肩。

再次见到的时候是一周一次的集体培训。

这天穿工字背心的轮到了N，白色的背心上写着故意用了可爱笔迹的签名。他还戴着一顶红色的鸭舌帽，帽檐特意地往他的左前方摆。K第一眼见到的就是他踢着木地板玩的无聊背影。

K学着他打招呼的方式，也揽上了N的肩。

“喂喂，我可是比你早入社一年的前辈，这个动作有点失礼哦。”

说是这么说，他也没甩开K的手臂。

K这时还不爱做什么户外运动，皮肤也只是健康偏白的黄种人色调。他偏头看着手臂下压着的后颈和肩头，却觉得两人的皮肤差异得分明。

N格外地白净，皮肤也滑嫩，除了薄薄的皮肉裹不住骨头，让他整个人搂起来硬邦邦的。小号的工字背心穿在他身上竟有些松垮，也不知是本身就生得这么瘦小，还是没有过生长的年龄。

其他的孩子们陆续进入舞室，N扭了扭，滑溜溜的肩头就从他手下跑开了。N回头拍拍他的手背，说听说社长安排你和我上一个高中，你晚入社一年，舞蹈什么的也要跟上呀。

眼前的少年意气风发，笑颜可人，语气带着一点骄傲，一点挑衅，一点期待，和一点有意无意地撩拨。

亮晶晶的大眼和红润的小脸啊。

总有机会的。

3.再来是小腿。

“我们来玩足相扑吧！”篮球部的学长提议。

N和K果然进了同一所高中，上了同一个班，申请了同一个社团，过着两人共同的高中生活。

“我没有玩过，让我旁观一局。”N说。

学长拉着平时部活比较活跃的学弟K坐到了地上。平行地摆直左腿，曲起右腿交叉在一起，小腿的中间互相顶着，在其他人的令声中展开争夺。

“谁先喊痛谁算输！”比赛开始了，学长才急急忙忙地补充了这个规则。男孩子们是不会喊疼的，只有“不疼”与“不够疼”，这便是尊严之战了。

两人缠斗了许久，看着他们额头上的汗，旁人也免不得出了一身冷汗。K扯出一点笑容，试图用心理战术去攻破学长。

然后他成功了。

学长哀嚎兼侧翻滚着滚到了女朋友脚下求安慰，K默默抹了一把冷汗，扯了扯N的短裤裤脚示意他来当下一个对手。

N坐下来，纯白色的运动鞋挨着K的大腿。方才的学长还穿着紧身的七分运动裤，好歹隔了一层布料，不让对战双方太过难受。两人穿的俱是宽松的运动短裤，两条小腿骨相交比划着像令男孩子血脉喷张的杀阵。

旁观者一声令下，两人用手撑着地板，面上看不出什么，只是两条小腿在暗自较劲。没有布料包裹保护的足相扑痛苦加倍，对两个不服输的人来说更是异常煎熬。

心理战不管用了，各自为着忍耐各自的痛苦，也做不出什么能唬住人的表情。只是水汪汪的大眼睛和被紧咬的嫣红的下唇，实在是杀伤力十足。

“我输了。”K说。趁着停下来的时候，去蹭了蹭对方带着些细碎汗毛的小腿。

N松了一口气，接着笑着扑上去挠他的痒痒。

“你早些认输啊，痛死我了。”

“是是是，怪我怪我。”K伸手到N的腿上，去按摩他们刚才接触的地方。

比赛结束，N和K肩并着肩一瘸一拐地回更衣室。N在长椅上坐了一会，手臂揽抱着小腿，双手并用地脱去运动鞋和袜子。

“痛死了，晚饭你请。”N突然说。

K偏过头去特意不去看着白皙小巧的脚，道了声好。

4.手臂，后背和嘴唇。

不良就是不良。

不管是可爱得像小姑娘的，还是帅成校园传说的，不良就是不良。

所以当场景切换到N仰躺在天台上抽烟的时候，没有人会感到惊讶。抽烟对他来说还没有什么特殊的意义，自以为成熟得像个大人了，又或者不良的人设不能崩，点燃了一根烟叼在嘴里，烟雾在嘴里绕了一圈又被吐了出去。空心的烟圈一个套一个，如果边上有女朋友看着的话一定会觉得很酷。

K终于上了天台找到了要找的人，小声地蹲在旁边埋怨为什么翘课不叫上他一起，然后干脆也躺到了N的身边。

“要试试吗？”N含糊不清地问，“抽烟。”

K沉默了一会，伸手把那根快燃尽的烟从N的嘴里取下来，拇指不可避免地碰到了他的嘴唇。含住滤嘴，闭上眼浅浅地吸了一口，试着让烟雾通过喉咙到肺部走上一圈。

N对着天空眨了眨眼，抿了抿嘴，像是嫌口干一样伸了伸舌头。烟雾在旁边袅袅升空，飞到云上。

“甜的。”K说。

N愣了半天，才听懂他在说什么。

右手跨过他的右肩，搂住他的背。

左手扶着他的右臂，不让他挣脱。

K想这么做。

5\. 脸和本垒的关系

社里的小男孩一群一群地进来，学校里的后辈也一群一群地入学。三年前被老师调笑动作僵硬的K现在是小男孩总选举的第一位，是后辈小男孩心中的神话。可惜神话也有烦心事。

男孩子的关系最是微妙。

关系不好的男孩子，动不动就能打起来；关系一般的男孩子，见个面至少也能击个掌拍拍肩；关系好的男孩子，可以没羞没臊，脱下裤子拿对方的尺寸来当话题。

可关系好的男孩子，像N和K，却是手也不敢牵，脸也不能摸，碰碰手臂旁人当发糖。K扇了自己一巴掌说你怎么那么怂。当然得怂，心中有绮念的好少年，是不敢把绮念具现化的。

朋友单位换算成情侣单位，就是两人见面直奔三垒。可相处多年，不用说本垒，一二垒都没上过，惨绝人寰。

当了前辈的人，自然要担起前辈的责任，比如说拿着话筒站在镜头向大家介绍新人。今天介绍的学弟刚入社不久，比K小了将近十岁，鼓着圆溜溜的娃娃脸。

K伸手就是一捏还顺时针拧了两下子，差点没把小孩子拧哭了。

“気持ちいい~”K一副很享受的样子。

小孩子组合的队长赶紧抱了过去，张牙舞爪地扒开K的手，K也笑着撒开手往两个小孩的头上安抚地摸了摸。

围观群众表示，K君是这么S的人设吗，说好了亚撒西的前辈呢？

弟弟的脸也是这样，白嫩好捏，软软的像温热的麻糬。就是可惜，长大的弟弟就不让捏脸了。

K下了镜头，正搓着手指回味触感，突然被一个黑影揽住了。

黑影从幕布后现身，抬起K的手往自己脸上放。K下意识地收进手指，捧着那张脸用掌心摸了摸。小脸不及他的巴掌大，颊上的脸肉也填不满他的手心。那人用手覆着K的手，带着他用拇指和食指在颊上捏了捏，意外软糯的触感让他暗自差异。眼前一双大眼盈满不甘和醋意。

“谁的更舒服？”他问。

看来本垒有望啊，K君。


End file.
